


I've got your back

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Leon spends the night in Elliot's apartment.





	I've got your back

''Hey man, gettin' kinda late isn't it..?'' 

Leon glances over at Elliot who slowly takes the joint out of his mouth and lets it rest between his fingers instead. Elliot turns his head slightly downwards to check his watch for the time, and has a pretty neutral reaction to the time, 00:12. 

''Uh, yeah, maybe so..'' Elliot lets his surroundings come back to him, the sound of Seinfeld on the TV in the background, the gentle sounds coming from outside and in through the window, which is opened to make sure they dont hotbox the tiny apartment. He doesn't really see anything as late anymore, considering the fact that he's got a habit of staying up until 4, 5 a.m when programming and hacking around. He puts the joint in the ashtray and glances at Leon as he watches him grab the remote and turn the TV off. 

''Finally got enough of that show?'' Elliot smiles softly as he stands up from the couch, stretching slightly before walking over to the mattress on the floor. He slowly starts getting undressed and focuses his listening on Leon's footsteps behind him.

''You're not taking the couch?'' Elliot's eyes widen as the taller man places himself right next to Elliot.

''Just thought you could use some company cuz. You seem all cold, like, mentally.. Thought you might need someone to show you they care, like physically.'' Leon smiles soft but has a calm and genuine tone to his voice, knowing Elliot has his boundaries and Leon respects them.

Elliot gets a bit stunned, not offended, just quiet and thoughtful, as he continues getting undressed. 

''O-okay..'' Elliot isn't good at hiding his feelings, but he tries his best by staring down into the wall as he lets his pants fall to the floor. He has absolutely nothing against Leon in the same bed as him, it's actually something he's been wanting for a while. But he knows how his body will react considering it's been a good few months since he even slept in the same bed as someone else, and when it comes to Leon he knows exactly what will happen. He just hopes Leon will be too blazed to notice it.

''Just let me know if it's too much cuz, aight..?'' Leon gets himself undressed as well, letting his pants and hoodie fall off and down onto the floor. He's still wearing a black tanktop and boxers that he seems to be insisting on wearing to bed. Leon is down on the bed first, eyeing out the shorter man infront of the mattress who is stepping out of his jeans.

''Yeah, sure..'' Elliot leaves his tshirt and boxers on as he crawls down onto the ''bed'', laying down next to the other man. He can already feel heat start to pool in his abdomen, and his muscles straining just a little, knowing Leon is right behind him.

''Relax, come back to earth, cuz.'' 

Leon places a gentle hand on the others hip. Leon knows Elliot has a thing for him, which he is thankful for since he's had a hard time dealing with the fact that he has also developed some more intimate and romantic feelings for the other, knowing very well that his job was only to protect the other.

''Relax, Elliot. No need to be wound so tight.. You're a great dude, and you're always safe with me, dude..'' Leon scoots closer, creating a spoon shape for the two of them where Leon is on the outside, pressed neatly against the others backside.

''I do trust you, Leon. I trust you. You've taken care of me like noone else.'' Elliot allows himself to relax and even press himself against the other slightly, already feeling his member hardening by the situation. He sighs as he ''accidentally'' lets his butt bump against Leon's crotch area, which sends shivers through him once he feels the others bulge.

Leon nods gently and huffs from the pressure on his crotch. The warmth, both physical and mental, causes him to wrap his arm around Elliot's waist, keeping him neatly pressed against himself. Both of them can feel the painfully obvious tension between them, almost as if they know exactly what the other is thinking. Elliot quietly lets his boxers slide off of his slim legs, while Leon does the same. Leon leans in to plant kisses on the other mans neck once they are both nude, and he gently lifts Elliot's legs in order to place his swollen member between the other's thighs. 

''That alright with you, cuz? Got some warm thighs on ya..'' Leon lets his hand rub up and down the others torso, making sure to keep Elliot relaxed.

Elliot on the other hand is trying his best to not let his choked moans escape him, the situation almost ''too much'' for him but he comes back down to earth when Leon rests his head right next to the others ear. Leon licks his hand before giving himself a few strokes with the ''lubed'' hand, before he starts grinding himself between the others thighs slow and steady. 

''Uh, you're gonna fuck my thighs..?'' Elliot chuckles softly and can't help but wrap his own hand around his own hard-on and begin stroking himself.

''Pretty sure you wouldn't be ready for the other stuff yet, man. Besides, I'm too tired to get in that ass tonight..'' Leon replies with a smile on his face. He keeps his arm wrapped around the other man while grinding himself back and forth between the others warm thighs. When he speeds up the pace he manages to create a gentle skin-slapping noise, something that unexpectedly turns on Elliot further. 

''Well next time you're gonna have to go further than this.. Gettin' me all hot and bothered, dude.'' Elliot whines soft as he uses his precum for lube when rubbing himself off, spreading his legs a little more every now and then when he feels that it gets a little tight for Leon. 

''Fuck, cuz.. you feel good..'' Leon's voice gets a little lower, obviously focusing on the pleasure a little more. His fingers press into Elliot's hips just slightly more firm as he starts panting low right next to Elliots ear.

''You're gonna cum..? Didn't take you long..'' Elliot has a bit of a taunting voice which soon drops followed by his own climax sneaking up on him. The two of them are a grunting mess as they both chase their orgasms. Elliot reaches his first, to noones suprise, and he spills quite the load over his hands while verbally spewing a string of curses mixed in with compliments towards the other.

''There you go, cuz.. good job.. Lemme just paint those pretty thighs of yours real quick and we're done here, alright..?'' Leon grunts out as he stretches out his back out of reflex, as he shoots his load between Elliot's thighs. 

''It's dripping..'' Elliot's mildly concerned voice about the bed getting dirty breaks the silence of the two catching their breaths post-climax. 

''Then lick it up, Mr. Clean.'' Leon chuckles and Elliot gives him a gentle elbow in the side as a response before flipping over so that they're face to face.

''It's your mess..'' Elliot cracks a genuine smile, one that hasn't seen the surface in weeks, before leaning in and giving the taller man right infront of him a deep kiss, to try and show that Elliot feels more than just lust towards the other.

''Didn't know you were into dudes, cuz..'' Leon smiles as a reaction to the kiss, and his taunting comment squeezes a scoff out of Elliot. 

''Didn't know you were into dudes either, Leon, but here we are. Now get your ass off my sheets so I can change them.'' Elliot sits up on the bed and waits for Leon to follow.

''Aight, aight, but Elliot, we boyfriends or somethin..?'' Leon's voice get more serious, something Elliot isn't used to. 

''I-.. If you want us to be, dude..'' Elliot is hoping so strongly for a yes from the other, hoping that all that time he's spent thinking about the other won't in vain.

''Hell yeah we are, cuz. I got your back.''


End file.
